Everything Happens For A Reason
by Dracosgrl1988
Summary: Hermione mysteriously ended up pregnant. What does Severus Snape have to do with it? Disreguard the DH. For mature audiences only please. Adult language, mentions of rape, adult situations.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Not mine!

Chapter One

Hermione Granger gasped as she stared at the two pink lines of the Muggle pregnancy test. She couldn't be pregnant. Absolutely couldn't be!

If she had been sexually active, it would be understandable, but the fact of the matter was; Hermione Granger was still a virgin.

It had been a matter of instinct to take the pregnancy test. She had missed two periods, had been throwing up every morning, and was beginning to use the restroom quite frequently. Then, she had gone to the doctor's office out of sheer hope to get a prescription to cure her of the symptoms she was suffering from.

The Muggle doctor's first question had been, "are you pregnant?" Of course, she had told him that there was no possibility that she was, but now, only a week later, was she staring at the stick with two pink lines.

The first question was how, the second; who? There was no such charms to tell her who or how, but she did know that she had to tell someone about it. First, she needed to make sure that she was actually pregnant.

The first thought was Hogwarts, so that she could kill two birds with one stone. With that thought in mind, she stepped to the fireplace, and ignited the floo.

"Hogwarts Infirmary!" she yelled into the fire place.

It was her luck that she stumbled out of the fireplace and into the last person she wanted to see: Severus Snape.

"Miss Granger," he drawled, "what, in the name of Merlin, are you doing here?"

He held her at arm's length, and looked down his large nose in disgust. It was evident that he wanted to see her there as much as she wanted to see him.

Hermione narrowed her eyes and pulled herself away from him.

"I am looking for Poppy," she said searching the room.

Severus folded his arms, his trademark scowl on his face.

"She is on vacation, and will not be returning for a couple of weeks. Is there something I can help you with Miss Granger?"

"No thank you sir. I will just head to. . . ." Hermione fell to the floor in a faint.

Luckily, Severus caught her before she completely hit the ground, saving her what would have been a nice sized bump on the head.

Severus carried her to one of the empty bed. Seeing as it was summer holidays, there were many beds to spare. He then did a diagnostic charm on her to be sure that she was alright.

What he found was that the witch was pregnant.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Pregnant? The witch was barely nineteen. How on earth had she done something as stupid as being pregnant at such a young age? And unwed as well. Who was the father? Surely, it was Potter or Weasley.

Severus Snape was absolutely shocked. How did the brightest witch of her age make such a stupid mistake? He glanced that the young girl lying on the bed in front of him.

Sitting down beside the witch, he began to study her.

She had definitely grown into a woman. Gone were the bushy locks of hair, replaced by brown curls that appeared to be soft to the touch. She had filled out nicely with womanly curves that were in all the right places.

Hermione began to awake while Severus was studying her. He immediately snapped out of his trance. What was he doing studying a nineteen year-old woman anyway? She was young enough to be his daughter.

"Miss Granger, are you aware that you are pregnant?" Severus asked Hermione.

"Yes, actually," she said once again, narrowing her brown eyes, "that was the reason I have came here."

Severus looked at the woman with a confused expression on his face. Surely, the woman didn't want an abortion. She didn't seem to be the type with her S.P.E.W. project she had created while a student. No, that couldn't be the reason. Potter or Weasley, which ever the father might be, would not possibly stand for an abortion anyway.

"Please tell me Miss Granger," Severus snarled, "that you intend to keep the baby. It isn't the baby's fault that its mother made a mistake. Does Potter or Weasley, whoever is the father know that you are here?"

Hermione's eyes filled with tears. First, she was hurt by his words, but then came anger.

"Sir," she said as she clenched her fists at her side, "I would most certainly never kill my child, and secondly, neither Harry nor Ron is the father of this child. In fact, I have no idea who's this child is, nor how it was created. You see, I am a virgin. I have never had sex."

"As amusing as that lie is, Miss Granger, you have no need to try and impress me."

"As I said, I have never had sex," Hermione said now in tears.

Severus didn't know how he knew, but the woman was telling the truth. He hadn't seen her this upset since he made the remark about her teeth in her fourth year.

"Miss Granger, I am going to try something," Severus said pulling his wand out. "Legilimens."

Patches of memories flew by. Hermione's birthday party where she appeared to be six years-old, her first day of Hogwarts, being sorted into Gryffindor. Then, the good memories were replaced by bad ones: fighting death eaters by Potter and Weasley's sides, being tortured by death eaters.

Then, the next memory was disoriented. It was Hermione's being chained to a wall, her screams reverberating off the walls. It was hazy, and obvious that someone had done a very poor job of obliviating her. He knew this cell: it was in the basement of the Malfoy Manor.

Next thing he saw made his heart stop. It was a foggy memory of him unbuckling his pants, and beginning to touch the young woman. The Memory Severus didn't talk at all, and was not at all gentle while stealing the young woman's virginity.

The last thing he saw before Hermione kicked him out of her mind, was a scared Hermione looking as though she was defeated while being raped by her once Potions Professor.

Severus' dark eyes met Hermione's for a second, confusion written clearly in each other's face. Severus broke the contact to wretch up the remains of his last meal.


End file.
